


Networking

by dont_hate_me01



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending network parties without your partner may lead to the most amazing sex you had in this lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Networking

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N 1:** This was a special birthday gift I wrote a few years back for my dearest friend [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/)**jodean80**.
> 
>  **A/N 2:** It was edited by [](http://alienat.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alienat.livejournal.com/)**alienat**.

“Why don’t you want to go with me, Chad?” Chris asked as he tried to straighten his tie but at the same time he looked over his shoulder to where his partner – his very naked partner; was sprawled out on the bed.

Chad shrugged his shoulders. “You know I hate parties like that, Chris. Those people are so stuck up that they only make me want to hurl. Besides, Jared and Jensen aren’t going to be there so with whom do you want to mingle?”

Chris sighed. Chad had a valid point, but his contract stipulated that he needed to attend all parties thrown by the network and since he had no valid reason not to go, he was forced to attend the freaking thing.

“Will you wait up for me?” Chris asked as he walked over to where Chad was lying on the bed.

Chad sighed deeply as he got up from the bed. “I still can’t believe you don’t know how to tie this.” He pulled the tie from Chris’s neck and quickly set to work tying the knot properly. He tightened it around Chris’s neck and as he straightened it he leaned in, placing a soft kiss on Chris’s mouth. “I’ll definitely wait up for you.”

Chris smiled and took a step closer, pressing his body against Chad’s. “What if I promise to make it worth your while, will you then attend the party with me?” He placed his hands on Chad’s hips and pulled him closer.

“Not going to work Christian.” Chad replied. “You need to get going, otherwise you’ll be late.” He pressed another kiss to Chris’s lips before he turned around and headed back to their bed. A smile appeared his face which was hidden from Chris’s view.

“You’re not playing fair.” Chris grumbled. He was getting hard by just looking at Chad’s delicious body.

Chad did not reply; instead he got back onto the bed and spread his legs wide. He took his semi erect cock into his hand and stroked it lazily up and down. “I’ll keep myself entertained until you come back.” His breath hitched at the end of his sentence as he flicked his thumb over the head and his hips jerked involuntarily from the bed. With his eyes locked on Chris he stroked himself a bit faster, a bit harder. He knew Chris loved watching him jerk off.

Chris stood mesmerized at the scene playing out in front of him. His tux’s trouser was getting tighter by the minute as he saw Chad taking his cock in his hand and stroking it so fucking slowly. “You’re trying to kill me.” He breathed out hard, but made his way over to the bed and sat down. He would not touch Chad in any way or let Chad touch him, but both of them would cum with only Chad’s hand on his own cock. He just hoped he had another tux trouser.

Seeing that he had his partner’s attention on him, Chad smiled softly. He lowered himself a bit more and angled his legs at the knees, making sure that Chris had a full view of not only his cock and balls but also a small glimpse of his puckered hole.

Chad released his cock and brought his palm up to his mouth and with slow moves of his tongue he licked his hand, wetting it up nicely and also popping his fingers into his mouth, suckling hard, releasing them with a pop. Knowing that his hand was slicked up with spit he lowered it between his legs and run his thumb a few times over the crown. His engorged member was already standing at attention and Chad loved the weight of it in his hand. He made a lose fist and covered his cock with his hand. He started off with a slow rhythm, wanting to drag this out for as long as possible, wanting to make Chris fashionably late for the network party.

Chris had to grab hold of the covers on bed, his knuckles white with pressure as he watched while Chad stroked himself. He groaned as Chad’s hand moved lower, gently tucking at the sack, rolling it between his fingers before his hand moved lower and his fingers teased at his very private opening.

Chad smiled as he looked into the lustful eyes of his boyfriend before he pushed his finger into his puckered hole. He’s not sure which of the two of them moaned the loudest but he did not stop. He worked his finger in, the slight burning sensation he felt as his fingers were almost too dry did not bother him, but instead making him feel more alive; wanting more. Slowly he worked his finger in, his other hand mimicking the pace he had going on with the finger pressed into himself. He could feel himself relaxing beneath his own onslaught and he added the second finger. The burning sensation was back, a little more intense than a few moments back and he arched his back as he worked the fingers in deep, scissoring himself as the two fingers disappeared into his tight tunnel. He made sure he did not touch the one place inside of himself, which would make him spill his load too early. He upped the pace, and as he stoked up his shaft his thumb glided across the perfect mushroom head and he pressed the third finger in.

Chris could feel the familiar tightening of his balls, the warm tingling in his stomach and knew he was doomed. There was just no way he’d be able to keep himself spilling his load – not even if he tied a rope around his cock. He grasped his crotch and gasped for air as the orgasm ripped through his body, making him weak at the knees, sending him down from the bed onto the floor, his hips jerking uncontrollably.

As Chris’s bliss overtook his body, Chad could not control his any longer and followed, streaks of cum decorating the bed cover as well as his own stomach, pleasure rippling through him and not letting up in any way. He opened his eyes when he felt the bed dip next to him. He knew his eyes would have been lust blown and as he was still panting when Chris’s hand enclosed his pulsating cock, stroking it hard, his thumb playing over and over the sensitive crown and his hips bucked. “Chris.”

“So fucking beautiful for me, Chad.”Chris whispered as his thumb pressed into the slit. “I’ll be home even before you know it and then I’m going to make love to you, fuck you so slow not let you cum until the sun rise.”

Chad grew hard in Chris’s hand again and he groaned. “Please.”He begged.

Chris smiled. “No, I’m not staying. I’ll be home in a bit. Love you, angel.” He kissed Chad deeply before he retreated into the bathroom to clean himself up and to change into another pair of trousers.

oo-0-oo

Chris sighed deeply as he loosened the tie around his neck. He hated the fucking network parties. Especially if Chad was not there with him. But luckily it was done and over with and he was back home.

He slowly made his way to the upper floor and smiled when he saw dim light coming from their bedroom. He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. The whole room was basking in the light of hundred candles, the soft light playing against the walls, highlighting the centerpiece perfectly.

Chad was spread out in the middle of the king-sized bed, satin sheets layered over his body, his breath evened out as he slept deeply. Chris had to stifle a groan as his cock hardened in an instance at the scene before him. He stepped up to the bed and smiled as he looked down on his partner. Chad always looked so peaceful when he slept. It would be a shame to wake him up but Chris also knew that Chad would be very disappointed if he didn’t.

Chris stepped away from the bed and undressed himself before he walked over to their toy box and removed a few special items from it. His cock was already wet and leaking and not even thinking of it twice he used a cock ring to bind himself. He was planning on keeping his promise to Chad; he was going to make love to him, only giving him release when the new day begun.

He run his hands over Chad’s body, keeping the strokes light, not wanting Chad to wake up but to softly let him rise to bliss surrounding him. He lowered himself onto the bed and turned Chad’s body so that the other man was lying on his stomach. He straddled Chad’s hips and started gliding his hands over Chad’s back. He reached Chad’s shoulders and massaged them lightly, making sure he kept his touches as light as possible. He could feel Chad relaxing even more beneath his hands and he smiled. He was going to make Chad feel like pudding beneath his hands. He bent forward and placed soft kisses in Chad’s nape; wanting to mark him so badly but willing to wait until Chad was more aware of his surroundings. He started pressing down harder, his fingers tracing Chad’s spine and smiled when he heard Chad’s breathing pattern change and he groaned out loud, trying to sit up.

“Shh, lay back. I’ve got you.” Chris whispered and rubbed his thumbs over the small of Chad’s back, adding gentle pressure, knowing that his lover normally purred if he pressed down on his lower back. Chad always joked about it, saying the pressure sensation went straight to his cock, hardening him in an instant.

Chris kept on massaging Chad’s back, keeping the strokes firm and long, mixing it up with not all that gentle nips to his nape. Chad was indeed purring, a sound that Chris couldn’t explain. But it went straight to his cock, hardening it even more at the thought of what was about to come. Chris moved down Chad’s body and settled himself between his lover’s legs. He kept on kneading the mounds, pulling them apart; getting a good luck at the puckered hole that was his to please.

He lowered his head and blew over the sensitive area, smiling to himself as Chad groaned out in pleasure. He used the tip of his tongue and slowly started to lick at the crack, keeping a tight hold on Chad’s hips as he started to buck. He kept the motions light, barely tickling Chad with his tongue, working up and down the crack, encircling the hole but not pressing on the muscle itself. He flickered his tongue in and out, the sounds Chad was making spurring him on, licking harder. He used his thumb together with his tongue, letting both slide over the hole, loving the sight of the muscle contracting and relaxing under his onslaught.

Gently he pushed his tongue against the muscle, groaning himself as the muscle contracted around him, engaging him in the narrow channel. He pushed forward, wiggling his tongue and went deeper as the muscle relaxed again. Soon his finger joined his tongue and slowly, taking his sweet time he started working Chad open. His grip on Chad’s hip stayed firm, the other man grounded, he did not want him to press back into him. He wanted to do all the work.

Chad gripped the sheets tight; his body shook with pleasure as Chris massaged him. He could feel his lover making his way down his body, and he nearly screamed out as hot air brushed over the sensitive skin in between his crack. He tried to buck upwards when Chris’s tongue reached the sensitive rim.

He died and went to heaven. That’s all that Chad could think off. The white light before his eyes refusing to go away must be the way to heaven’s gates. He could feel his lover’s tongue and finger working deep inside of him; the two working in tandem, licking and stroking him. Chris’s tongue wiggling from side to side while his finger stroked purposefully up and down, just not making contact with the sweet spot nestled inside of him.

Chad arched from the bed as Chris withdrew his finger and then sealed his sensitive spot with his lisps before suckling hard. The sensation he created went straight to Chad’s cock and he could feel himself leaking onto the covers beneath him. “Chris, please.” He wanted to touch his lover; he wanted to share this experience with the man he loved.

“Turn around for me, Baby.” Chris whispered as he moved to the side. He could not wait for Chad to turn over. He knew his partner’s cock would be thick and leaking steadily. He wanted to take Chad into his mouth and slowly suck him down.

Chad moaned. His whole body was tingling in a way he never thought be possible. He was glad when Chris helped him to turn around. He looked up and smiled softly. Chris was straddling his legs, his eyes were lust blown, his breath shallow and Chad could feel his own breath leaving his body as he saw the love Christian had for him in the other man’s eyes. “I love you, Chris.” He would never tire of saying those words.

Chris smiled and leaned in closer, dragging his hands over Chad’s body. He stopped at Chad’s nipples and rubbed the twin peaks between his forefingers and thumbs. He loved the way Chad’s breathing pattern changed when he played with him like this. He rolled a bit harder, feeling the tips hardening under his touch. He leaned in further and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking hard, lapping at it with his tongue, before dragging his teeth across the well formed bud.

His mouth traded places; his fingers continuing where his mouth left off and his mouth continuing where his fingers stopped. Soon he could feel Chad squirming beneath him. The pain starting to override the pleasure and that spurred him one, letting him go a bit further, stretching Chad’s pain tolerance a bit further.

Only when Chad whispered his name did he stop. He kissed each tight bud softly, before sitting up straight again. He run his hands over Chad’s abs, moving lower, until his hands rested on his lover’s hips. “You’re so fucking beautiful. I’m gonna make good on my promise, Chad. I’m gonna take you slow, I’m gonna make love to you over and over, until the first rays of light come through the window.

Chad’s eyes were blown with lust and he reached out to Chris. “I need to touch you, please.”He didn’t mind to beg. He wanted to give pleasure to Christian in the same way that he was receiving. “I want to suck you.” He whispered.

Christian moaned as Chad’s words reached his ears. His cock twitched in anticipation. Knowing that he could never say no to his lover, he leaned in and kissed Chad slowly, making the other man squirm again before he broke the kiss and reached out for the extra cock ring he placed on the bed beside him. He engaged Chad’s cock in the ring before he rolled to his side and turned around. He smiled as Chad sighed not only out of frustration because of the cock ring, but also in relief and gasped as his lover started stroking his engorged member.

Chad traced Chris’s cock with the tip of his fingers, loving the feel of the thick vein beneath his fingers. He moved to the base and stroked the flesh that was surrounded by the cock ring. He could feel Chris’s cock pulsing beneath his fingers. He leaned closer and took Chris’s mushroom head into his mouth, suckling softly. The crown fitted perfectly in his mouth and with just the head in his mouth he rolled his tongue over and over. Chris’s unique taste filled his senses and he sucked harder but not taking the cock deeper into his mouth. Chad had to close his eyes and concentrate on the task in front of him as Chris was busy with his own onslaught. He could feel Chris using the broad end of his tongue, lapping at the head of his cock as if he was licking an ice cream cone.

Chad took Chris’s cock deeper into his mouth, moving slowly lower, making sure Chris’s cock scraped over his teeth, wanting Chris to feel him as he took him into his mouth – down his throat. He relaxed his jaw and sighed deeply as Chris’s cock bumped into the back of his throat, just going down the bent. He swallowed before he backed off again, finding a steady rhythm, bobbing up and down, taking Chris deep into himself before just lapping again at the head, humming up and down – wanting to pleasure Chris with all of the power within him.

It felt to Chris as if Chad wanted to swallow him down and not release him ever again and he could find no objection to that. The feel of Chad’s teeth scraping over the prominent vein on his cock made him want to stay buried in his lover’s mouth for all eternity. He could feel Chad’s throat working around him, sucking hard on him and he thanked the Heaven for cock rings. There was just no way he would have lasted in Chad’s mouth without that small leather band circling the base of his cock and his balls.

Feeling Chad’s mouth surrounding him, Chris took Chad deeper into his own throat, making suckling noises and he moved up and down; going down in one single stroke, breathing in deeply as he took Chad in. He kept him there before slowly withdrawing, until only the crown of Chad’s cock was still in his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the head, before he pressed his tongue into Chad’s slit, knowing it would drive Chad crazy and he was right. The moment his tongue entered the slit Chad bucked violently and groaned out loud, but not releasing Chris’s cock from his hot mouth. Chris’s fingers played with Chad’s balls, letting them roll over and over, squeezing gently before he moved even lower until he found Chad’s perineum. He pressed down hard, keeping a tight hold on Chad’s hips and slowly rotated his finger on the same spot. He could feel Chad’s rhythm around his cock changing, knowing that he was messing with Chad’s concentration but he didn’t mind. He wanted to take Chad even closer to the edge.

The moment Chris’s fingers found his balls Chad was lost. He knew what was coming and he couldn’t seem to concentrate on Chris’s cock in his mouth. His lover just knew which buttons to push and he moaned out load, nearly releasing Chad’s cock from his mouth when Chris pressed down on that one spot between his balls and hole. Chris’s knew how sensitive he was there, hell, Chris even managed to let Chad cum before by only placing continued pressure there. He could feel his hole quivering, wanting more. The muscles contracted together before it relaxed on its own as if it knew what was coming. He sighed around Chris’s cock as the first finger breached him; it burned as it was a dry entry, but the inner ring could not even complain before Chris slid home. He could feel the finger moving in him, stroking softly, finding its own rhythm.

Chris loved the tightness that surrounded his finger and he pushed forward, the channel hot around him and he moved his finger slowly. He stayed away from the one spot that would sent shivers of pleasure through Chad’s body, but just focused on the job before him – prepping his lover for what was to come.

Chad tried to keep his concentration. He wanted to give Chris as much pleasure as he was receiving but he could not. He kept Chris’s crown in his head, suckling hard on the tip until he felt Chris’s finger finding its rhythm deep inside of him. He released Chris’s cock with a pop and started to beg. “Oh, fuck. Please, please, baby, please. Right there, yes, please, don’t stop. Please, Chris, please.” He lifted his top leg so that Chris had more room to work with and begged again. “Please, please, need… need more, please.” He gripped Chris’s thighs hard, marked them with his fingers, hoping that Chris would get the message and turn around so that he could kiss him deep while that magic fingers worked on him some more.

Chris could feel the sexual tension radiating from his lover’s body and he himself needed more. Knowing what Chad begged for, he withdrew his finger from the tightness that surrounded it and sprawled over his lover’s body. He took Chad’s mouth with his own and deepened the kiss, tongues battling for possession, dominance, until Chad submitted, and gave himself over to Chris.

As soon as Chris released him from the kiss Chad started to beg again. He needed his lover inside of him, claiming him, dominating him as it should be. “Can’t, please…” His head rolled from side to side, light sheen of sweat covering his whole body. His pulse raced with anticipation for what was yet to come. Chris moved lower, covering Chad’s body with more kisses, but also nipping at his skin, bruising and marking his lover as his. He moved slowly down Chad’s body, spreading Chad open as he settled himself between his legs. He turned his attention to Chad’s right inner thigh, stroking the tender flesh with his fingers before leaning in and nipping at said flesh, loving the bruise that formed almost immediately.

He kept on kneading the skin, loving the noises Chad made, his own cock hardening even more, despite the cock ring that engaged him so securely. He turned his attention to the other thigh and dealt out the same treatment before he moved up again and took Chad’s shaft in his mouth. In one action he took him down to the hilt, his hands bracing Chad as he bucked up violently, nearly causing Chris to choke on the unexpected movement. He set a grueling pace, head bobbing up and down, his cheeks hollowed as he hummed around Chad’s cock. He was driving Chad towards the edge and he loved it.

Chad screamed out in frustration as Chris started his assault on his thighs but he was not prepared for the sensation when Chris took him in one smooth action down to the hilt. His hips bucked from the bed and although he knew he had to apologize for nearly letting Chris choke he could not. Instead he found himself begging again, pleading to be taken.

“Look at me, Chad.” Chris’s voice reached his ears and he opened his eyes. He was not even aware of the fact that they were indeed closed. “Take some deep breaths, baby, you’re doing great.” Chad frowned. _‘Why would Chris tell him to take some breaths?’_ , but then a burning sensation started building up in his chest and he realized that he was holding his breath and no wonder Chris told him to breathe. He gasped for air and could feel the cool air rushing in through his mouth, entering his lungs at a staggering speed. _'Shit, that felt good'_.

Seeing that Chad was breathing again Chris picked up where he left off, taking Chad into his mouth again, his tongue pressing against and into Chad’s slit, loving the reaction he got from his lover. He kept Chad in his mouth and stroked Chad’s balls, letting them roll between his fingers. He wanted to breach Chad’s muscle again, taking him as is, wanting Chad to feel the burning sensation of his dry fingers before he would breach him with his cock. He would make it a bit easier for the other man; he would use a lubed condom for this round but no other lube tonight.

Chad gasped as Chris’s finger circled his hole. He could feel the finger getting closer to reaching his goal and he wanted to scream out in frustration. He frowned, there was something bothering him but he could not think what it was. His mind was too far gone to realize what was amiss. Only when Chris pushed his finger in did Chad realize what it was. He was to be taken dry – as is. He loved it and he usually had to beg for it, Chris always to afraid that he would injure him if they did not use any lube.

Chris groaned in unison with Chad as the tight channel swallowed his finger up. It was difficult moving his finger forward, the dryness of Chad not giving way before him and he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He wanted to withdraw his finger but Chad must have sensed his intention because the muscle surrounding his finger clenched down – hard. He stilled his movements, giving an indication to Chad that he would not withdraw and as the muscle relaxed again he slowly moved again. He could not believe how tight Chad was and he struggled to find a rhythm for his actions.

The muscle started to relax under his onslaught and he could move more freely, soon there was a bit more space and he added a second finger. He soothed Chad down as the man whimpered in pain.

Chad thought he could take it but the second finger brought back the burning sensation with a vengeance and he wanted Chris to stop but then Chris scratched his prostate and the need for Chris to stop vanished. Instead he found himself pressing down on Chris’s fingers, wanting to be fucked harder, needing it even more. He could hear himself beg and wished for more.

Chris didn’t want to stroke Chad’s pleasure spot too soon but the tightness that surrounded his fingers and the way Chad’s jaw was set told him otherwise. He sought out the gland as soon as he pushed his two fingers in, seeking out the one place that would make Chad forget about the burn he felt. He stroked hard, rubbing against the prostate, covering the whole gland and knowing by the sounds that Chad was making that he made the correct decision. Soon Chad was moaning, begging for more and Chris added a third finger.

The moment the third finger was inserted into him the burn was back, this time he did scream out, it was dry and it really burned but Chris immediately pressed on the gland again and Chad could feel the pain changing to pleasure and he started fucking against Chris’s fingers in all earnest. He would feel his muscle being stretched around Chris’s fingers. And he wanted it all.

“Please, please, take me, I want it, please.” He searched for Chris’s head, pulling him down so that he could take him with a kiss, persuade his lover to take him over the edge.

Chris heard Chad’s plea and he knew he himself would not last much longer. He withdrew his fingers and soothed Chad down again as his lover whimpered from the emptiness he felt now. He quickly put the pre lubed condom over his engorged cock and lifted Chad’s legs so that they were riding over his shoulders. He moved inwards and as he held his cock in his hand he guided himself to the core of Chad’s existence. He pushed forward, slowly inserting the head of his cock into the first ring, breathing deeply as the heat that surrounded his head made him feel like he was on fire. He stopped as the head disappeared from view and gently rubbed circles of comfort over Chad’s chest. The younger man was breathing hard, sweat streaming from his broad chest as he was invaded.

It felt to Chad as if he was split in two and he knew the worst was yet to come. It was only Chris’s head that entered him; his body still had to take Chris’s full length. He could feel Chris trying to get him to relax by rubbing his chest and he knew he should breathe and try to relax around the foreign object inside of him, but he was having difficulties with that.

Chris must have sensed that he was not coping but instead of retreating he loosened the cock ring around Chad’s aching cock and started to stroke him in all earnest. Chad felt his muscle relaxing, blood flowing through his cock and he could relax. He felt as Chris moved in deeper and although it still burned the hell out of him he could deal with it as the strokes on his member turned the pain into shivers of pleasure. “Open your eyes, Baby.” Chris called again.

Chad opened his eyes and he knew his vision was just as clouded as Chris, lust overriding everything between then. He looked deep into Chris’s eyes as his lover lifted himself further up on his knees and pushed deeper inside of him; this time not stopping until he bottomed out. Both men were breathing deeply. Chad waited a total of five heartbeats before he could not take it any longer. “Move, please.” He whispered, his voice refusing to go any higher than that plea.

Chris nodded his head and slowly moved his hips backwards. His cock sliding out until only the tip remained inside Chad again. He looked up and smiled before he pushed in again – slowly, taking his time to bottom out again. He kept the pace extremely slow, not wavering once but making sure that Chad felt every push and pull. Only when Chad started to squirm beneath him, did he up the pace and as he leaned forward he slammed in. His cock hit the gland head on and Chad screamed out in pleasure.

Chad could not stop the screams tearing from his throat. Chris was killing him and he was killing him in a good way. His cock rubbing over his prostate sending wave after wave of pleasure through his body and he started to fuck himself on Chris’s cock, meeting his lover halfway, bodies slammed into each other; a rhythm not wanting to be broken up.

Chad could see white spots forming in front of his eyes, knowing that when he was allowed to get release he would fall into the bliss of oblivion but he begged for it. Chris might have removed his cock ring but his hand was a vice around his cock, confining his release and he knew he had to beg for it.

“Please, Chris, please baby. I need to… I can’t, please.” He begged. His whole body yelling out for relief, knowing that Chris just had to loosen the hold on him for him to cum, he would not even have to be stroked to spew into oblivion.

Chris knew he was not going to last any longer, he knew Chad was over the edge and as his lover started to beg he moved his hand over Chad’s cock, stroking him in rhythm to the one he pounded into him. He used his other hand and released the cock ring around him, whispering. “Cum for me, baby.” He felt Chad’s muscles tightening like a vice around him, before Chad bucked up and jets of cum erupted from him, spraying them both in the sticky white substance, not letting up but spewing on and on. Chris’s hand did not falter one bit and he kept on stroking Chad, milking him dry as he pumped into him, his balls contracting together before he shot his own load, coating the inside of the condom, making his hips to buck at their own pace until he could no longer move and lowered Chad’s legs from his shoulders before he sagged down onto his lover. Both of them totally spent.

Chris looked up and was not surprised on what he saw. Chad was out of it, his eyes closed, his breathing was a bit labored but in a good way. He slowly withdrew from his lover, hissing at the tightness that still surrounded him and he knew that Chad would be feeling this one for at least a week. He pulled of the filled up condom and knotted it closed before he tossed it into the bin. He slowly made his way to the bathroom cleaning himself up before he took a warm cloth over to the bed and cleaned Chad up as well.

After he made sure that Chad was resting comfortably he climbed into bed, tugging Chad close to him, cursing himself for not closing the drapes properly as the first rays of sun entered the room and blinded him for a moment before he closed his eyes and followed Chad into the realms of a blissful sleep. He really needed to attend more network parties on his own.

**The End**


End file.
